He Loves Us Not
by Writing Cramp
Summary: Cho and Hermione vent over their mutual frustration that Harry isn't dating them. A fun and lighthearted friendship fic.


He Loves Us Not  


  
Summary: Hermione Granger and Cho Chang vent over their mutual frustration that Harry isn't dating them. A lighthearted and fun friendship fic.  
PG-13 for some sex related discussion  
-----  
  
"What does Harry see in that Weasley girl that he can't find in us?" Cho said, pouting in frustration.  
  
"I know!" Hermione responded. "I'm smart, and you're smart _and _pretty. What's she got on us?"  
  
"That fact that she's his best friend's sister?"  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ah hah! That has to be it!"  
  
"And, she's a sweet girl and all, but..." Cho pondered, drifting off.  
  
"...but she lacks that special something," Hermione finished.  
  
"Right! Wow, we can finish each other's sentences now," Cho added as an afterthought.  
  
"So what do you think they're doing right now? Making out on the Gryffindor common room couch?"  
  
"Probably," Cho laughed. "Do you think Ron's with them?"  
  
"Undoubtedly. He'd never leave his 'pwecious widdle sister' alone," Hermione giggled.  
  
The two girls dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. "You don't like Ron very much, do you?" Cho finally gasped.  
  
"I swear, every year he gets more and more annoying," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He interrupts my studies. He worships Harry. He babies Ginny. That kid needs to get a life!"  
  
"That sounds like Cedric!" Cho responded. "Not that I'm glad he died, but if he'd been alive for one more day, I would've had to break up with that lapdog!"  
  
"Funny how we didn't start to like him until he started dating Ginny," Hermione analyzed.  
  
"We finally realized what we were missing!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"So do you think when they're ready to have sex, it'll be a threesome with Ron?" Hermione interjected. They laughed again.  
  
"Nah, they'll have broken up before that big step," Cho said.  
  
"Unless Ginny's a slut! Or RON'S a slut!"  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know Ron really just wants to see Harry's weenie," Cho responded.  
  
"So they can compare size, right?" Hermione added.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, which of us do you think Harry will pick when they break up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Me."  
  
"No, me."  
  
"Both of us at once!" squealed Cho.  
  
"Now that would be interesting," said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"But he'll probably forget about us, as usual, and pick some sweet little Hufflepuff," Cho sighed dramatically.  
  
Hermione sighed back. "Yeah, it's hopeless."  
  
"But hey! If one of us had Harry, would we have ever become good friends?" Cho said happily, brightening.  
  
"You're right! How else would we have met if we hadn't both been trying to peek at their Astronomy Tower makeout session?"  
  
"We are so evil," Cho cackled.  
  
"We are," replied Hermione.  
  
"We'd probably be jealous of the other if he were going out with us," Cho said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Obvious!" Hermione said fake mockingly. "Than the other one of us would be venting with Ginny instead!"  
  
"Absolutely. So, Miss Granger, want to party again tonight?" Cho asked, dramatically stretching her arm out toward Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm...." Hermione began thoughtfully. "Well, Harry and Ginny are making out again. Ron's watching again. Neville would trip over my feet all night. Sounds good, Miss Chang!"  
  
"Great! My Ravenclaw friends again?"  
  
"Perfect. They're much cooler than my Gryffindor friends have been, lately."  
  
"Much, MUCH cooler," Cho added for emphasis.  
  
"So, will we talk about Harry again tonight?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course!" replied Cho. "After all, if we didn't share mutual Harry frustration, what _would_ we do together?"  
  
THE END  
  
-----  
  
Notes: Ah...girls, girls, girls! I had a lot of fun writing this fic. I started out thinking I'd write a serious f/f slash, but this turned out much cuter. I'm one of those rare people who likes Cho, so I knew I'd have to incorporate her into a fic. And here it is!


End file.
